


Jealous?

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Illyrians, Wingspans, acomaf, jealous mates, ladies night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta and Feyre head out on the town for ladies night, where they make a few new friends. It just so happens that Cassian and Rhysand end up at the same bar...





	Jealous?

**_Nesta_ **

“So I told him  _exactly_ what he could do with that jellyfish.”  I put my hand over my mouth as a giggle bubbled from my lips, which quickly turned into a hearty laugh. Feyre followed suit, doubling over and clutching her stomach.

“Oh by the Mother, Nes, I can’t believe you actually said that to an emissary!” She swiped at a tear that had resulted from her breathless laughter. Gods, it felt good to laugh. Life as emissary to the human lands wasn’t exactly a fun job; most humans now cowered at the sight of me. It was a steep, rocky slope to earn their trust, and I usually returned home from visits completely drained and in need of some fun.

Hence, girls night was born. Feyre and I would go out to the various bars in the Rainbow while Elain stayed home, saying she didn’t want to drink. Feyre and I would talk and laugh, and enjoy being two regular females for a night, leaving our titles of High Lady and emissary at home.

As our giggles died down, I spotted the two dark skinned Fae over her shoulder. One was tall and slim, but clearly still had the lithe muscles that were typical of Illyrian warriors. His attention was fixed on me, while his stocky friend threw glances at my sister. The stranger grinned at me, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He was actually quite striking- if you appreciated twig thin males. He nudged his friend, and they rose from their seats.

“Looks like we have visitors,” I stage whispered to my sister, turning back to the bar. She raised her slim brows, taking a swig of her drink.

The males swaggered over, positioning himself at my right. Leaning casually on the bar, he held up 2 fingers to the barkeep.

“And what are you two beautiful ladies doing in a place like this?” His dark eyes sparkled as he regarded us both. Normally, I would scoff and wave him off, but after all the liquor that Feyre and I had already consumed that night, I decided to play along.

“Oh, nothing, just having a little girls night,” I said, twining a lock of golden hair around my finger. Feyre threw a questioning look over the male’s shoulder, and I winked at her. She nodded, a barely perceptible movement that told me she understood my plan.

The male nodded appreciatively. “Mind if I sit?” He gestured to the empty stool to my right. “I’m Jax, by the way.”

“Nesta,” I said, a tiny smile on my lips.

***************

**_Cassian_ **

Rhys and I stumbled into the tavern, our last stop on our night of bar hopping. By that point, Rhys was grinning and swaying on his feet, and I was feeling mildly buzzed. By some miracle, we managed to find our way to an unoccupied table in the corner without falling. Rhys yelled for a round, which was brought over by the barkeep immediately, free of charge.

“’S good to be High Lord,” he remarked, leaning back and propping his feet up on the sticky table. I grinned, raising my ale mug in mock salute before chugging half. Rhys rocked forward, squinting in the direction of the bar.

“Feyre?”

I quirked an eyebrow, turning to follow his gaze. “Sure shit,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. “Feyre and Nessie. Aren’t they supposed to be having a ‘girl’s night?’” I made quotes with my fingers, taking note of the males on either side of them. The one on Feyre’s right said something, and she threw her head back and laughed.

“They’re flirting with our ladies,” Rhys noted and frowned. He made a move to stand, but my Commander instincts kicked in and I pushed him back into his seat.

“Neither of us are in any condition to go over there,” I said, even though I wanted to send that soldier scurrying back to camp with his tail between his legs. “Let’s just see what happens.”

***************

**_Nesta_ **

I tipped my head back and laughed, much to Jax’s delight. As soon as he’d ordered me that drink, I’d informed Jax that I was in a relationship, and he’d respected that. He didn’t push or get pissed and walk away, but shrugged and sat next to me anyway. It was refreshing to talk to someone new and  _not_ have them hit on me.

We’d been talking for a while before I felt the lingering presence of a pissed off male. I brushed off the feeling, chalking it up to another liquored-up Illyrian looking for a bar fight. Warm arms snaked around my waist, and I yelped, cutting Jax off midsentence. I growled, readying to claw out the eyes of the male that thought he-

“Cass?” I asked, catching a whiff of his distinct cinnamon and leather scent. A nose nuzzled my neck and dark curls tickled my shoulder.

Cass growled at Jax, who had paled considerably at the sight of the Commander. Great. I’d finally made a friend, and now he would be too terrified to ever talk to me again. I irritably tried and failed to shove Cass off, a fact he completely ignored as he stared Jax down.

“Hello, baby,” he said, his wings flaring ever so slightly.

“Hi Cass. This is my new friend Jax- Oh, would you quit being jealous? He knows I’m not interested.” I shoved lightly at his shoulder.

Gathering his wits, Jax straightened in his seat. “It’s an honor to meet you, Commander.” Cass looked the warrior over with an expert eye, probably taking note of his stance and any possible weaknesses. I elbowed him in the stomach, shooting him a look that told him to play nice.

He grumbled under his breath, the only form of acceptance he’d show at the moment. I sighed, knowing that Cass wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. I gave Jax an apologetic look and untangled my mate’s arms from around me.

“It was nice meeting you, Jax. Let’s talk again soon?” I stood, grabbing Cassian by the arm before he could do something really dumb, like pick a fight.

“Sure thing.”

I turned to drag my idiot home, but not before I noticed Rhys standing menacingly in front of Feyre, who shot me a desperate look that said  _Save me!_

“You’re on your own, sis,” I said, smirking. “I have to make sure this one gets home safely.” I jerked my thumb over my shoulder at a very confused looking Cassian. Feyre huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Illyrians,” she grumbled, shooting the High Lord a glare as he sized up Jax’s friend.

“Tell me about it.”


End file.
